


focus (on what really matters)

by Serie11



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: All About Aloy, Background Aloy/Vala, Everyone loves Aloy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, HZD Week 2018, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, The Frozen Wilds Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Everyone has an opinion about Aloy. But everyone can agree that Aloy is definitely someone special.





	focus (on what really matters)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of HZD Week!
> 
> You can find all the prompts [here](https://dailyhorizon.tumblr.com/post/169684111108/sorariku-dailyhorizon-horizon-zero-dawns-1)

**Nora**

  * Teersa



The child has value: Teersa knows that the moment she sets eyes on her, on All Mother’s pedestal. She’s small, but her lungs are more than healthy.

Lansra insists that the child be killed, that the child is a result of a demon. Teersa can only argue for patience and compromise – she can only give the child time to grow, and show her true nature.

When Aloy saves the Nora, breaks the siege on All Mother Mountain and enters the hatch, Teersa knows she was right. Aloy is a blessing, after all.

  * Vala



Aloy is beautiful when she’s fighting. Oh, sure, she’s beautiful every second that Vala looks at her (even when she’s drooling in Vala’s bed) but when she’s fighting she’s _alive_ and _fierce_ and a whirlwind of metal and skill and arrows that Vala can never look away from.

After Aloy saved Vala’s life at the Proving, Vala has been in debt to her, but as they’ve fought side by side and saved each other’s lives more times than Vala can count, Aloy insists that that debt has been repaid many times. Vala always smiles and elbows her when she says that, because Aloy is so earnest, and she doesn’t understand.

Vala will always be in debt to Aloy, because she opened the way for Nora braves to become Seekers, and she opened Vala’s heart to the possibilities of life. Vala can never repay her for that: nor does she want to, if it keeps her at Aloy’s side.

  * Varl



Aloy comes into Varl’s life as a thunderstorm, a hailstorm, sudden and unsuspected and ferocious. Even before she goes into All Mother Mountain and comes out as their Anointed, he’s half in awe of her.

After she does come out of the mountain, he knows enough about her to see that her discomfort at being worshipped is genuine. He treats her kindly and even though he’s amazed by her, it’s because of things that she’s done rather than the things that the other Nora see her as.

She’s incredible and deserves their respect and admiration, but not because of why they do give it. So Varl makes sure that he looks her in the eye and smiles at her, and when they win over the Metal Devil under the Spire at Meridian, he’s not surprised, because Aloy is simply that remarkable.

  * Sona



Aloy is a headache and a delight that Sona has rarely found to be a good combination. It fits their Anointed, though – Sona finds that Aloy is rarely far from trouble.

Sona follows Aloy for many reasons – she is blessed by the All Mother, she saved Vala’s life, and she gave Varl someone to look up to and protect. These are things that Aloy has done (that Aloy _is_ ), and Sona can only respect her for them.

Perhaps her brand of wildness is something the Nora needs to grow and prosper. After all, Sona can’t be expected to look out for the next generation all by herself, can she?

 

**Oseram**

  * Erend



Aloy is an imposing figure that Erend can never begin to understand. She’s deft and competent and Ersa would have loved her – oh, yes, if Erend knows one thing, then he knows that his funny and wise and amazing sister would have been enamoured with Aloy.

Erend feels humbled with every second she spends in his presence, every time she flashes a smile at him, every time she agrees to drink with him and the rest of the Vanguard. She’s beautiful and startling with her insight and skill, and Erend doubts that he will ever not be in awe of her.

Ersa might have told him to grow up, but Aloy is what drives him to do so. If he can rise in her regard, then – well, he’ll know that he’s doing _something_ right, at least.

  * Petra



Aloy is a whisper that comes and goes. Petra knows that a girl with a wandering heart isn’t the best subject for her affections, but she’s always had a type, and she’s always been weak.

Aloy is a fire that brings life to her forge. Petra always feels inspired and lively when she’s in Free Heap – Aloy brings wind that fuels Petra’s ideas, and she’s a terrible influence on Petra’s self-control.

When they’re out in the junkyard, finding metal or new parts or testing out Petra’s latest invention, Aloy is the instigator to their shenanigans, always loud and daring. Petra can only admire her for it.

  * Varga



Aloy is bright glinting teeth and lively eyes and flashing, fiery hair. Varga knows that they’re kindred spirits the first time Aloy gives her a weapon to improve – she sets it down with a wide, challenging smile, that Varga couldn’t help but answer with one of her own.

Aloy takes her creations and breathes life into them. Varga can give them a voice and a way to speak and roar with fire or ice or sparkling electricity, but she’s never been one to use the weapons: but in Aloy’s hands they’re suddenly vivid and bright and deadly.

Varga is a little in love with her for that: for bringing life where before there was none – now that is a skill, if Varga ever saw one. And Aloy is skilled, indeed.

  * Gildun



Aloy saves him from a pinch that Gildun had half been afraid he was permanently stuck in. She’s calm and collected (and maybe a little judgemental) and she helps with the delve, a heady experience that Gilden will treasure for the rest of his life.

There’s no prize at the end of it – the reflection glass that he’d thought he’d seen in the locked chamber had just been his imagination. He tries not to let it get to him, but he’s fairly sure that Aloy notices his true feelings about the matter.

So when she finds him again at Song’s Edge, and digs a reflecting glass out of her pack to give to him, Gilden can only bow his head, and then envelope her in a tight hug. She really did save him when she found him in that old ruin.

 

**Carja**

  * Talanah



Aloy is a breath of fresh air that Talanah craves in the stifled arena of the Hunter’s Lodge. She’s the Sunhawk now, but that doesn’t mean that all the other Hawks and hunters of the Lodge immediately listen to her and do what she says – that would be too easy, after all.

Aloy is full of sass and wisdom and laughter and experience, and Talanah finds that it’s more than easy to talk to her, to ask her questions and listen to her thoughtful, measured responses. More than once she takes Aloy’s advice on how to deal with a situation, even though when she tells her, Aloy blushes and insists that she doesn’t know how to deal with politics or running a Lodge.

Talanah thinks that Aloy undersells herself far too often, and makes sure to point out her leadership qualities as often as she can, to Aloy’s mortification. Talanah loves it when Aloy blushes red: complimenting her is often the highlight of her day.

  * Avad



Aloy is a presence that Avad can hardly stop thinking about. While he deals with the politics of the Sundom, the duties of ruling a kingdom and all of the things that go along with that, Aloy is never far from his thoughts.

She’s driven, energetic, skilled and tenacious. Avad longs for her qualities as he deals with nobles who gripe over taxes that were levied to rebuild Meridian, when he sees his people without homes or shelter, when he is listening to Blameless Marad’s whispers about how to keep his throne stable.

Aloy brings with her a sparkle that Avad often lacks. He loves her visits – the time that she takes out of her busy schedule to talk to him, about things that have nothing to do with his day to day tasks: sometimes he thinks they’re one of the only things keeping him sane.

  * Elida



Aloy came into Elida’s life in a time of strife and change. When she was coming to terms with the fact that Atral was never coming back to her, Aloy returned, again and again.

Together, the two of them would sit in Elida’s courtyard and have morning tea, and Elida never felt like she was imposing or that Aloy didn’t want to listen to her. In turn, Aloy shared her worries for the future, worries over things that are almost too much for Elida to grasp, even though she tries for Aloy.

Aloy is a figure that Elida cannot comprehend. Every time she comes to sit in her garden with her, Elida can only marvel at the ray of sunshine that has descended to be with her in human form.

  * Vanasha



Aloy is a woman full of opportunities – Vanasha looks at her and sees everything that is possible to accomplish because of her. They sprout and grow out of her like weeds do from a garden.

Vanasha is enamoured of all the things she could do with Aloy. She could manipulate the Nora, the Banuk, the Carja – she can command the Sun King’s attention, the nobles’ interest, the population of Meridian, all with Aloy’s presence.

Vanasha is a woman who looks for cracks in people’s armour: she can manipulate and squeeze, and all sorts of interesting things can fall out, but Aloy alone can do all this, and more. All Vanasha needs to do is apply Aloy to a situation, and she gets more than enough to work her angle with.

 

**Banuk**

  * Aluki



Aloy is a worthy hunter: she brings prey and Aluki sinks into the fight with relish. Aluki sees a fellow hunter in her, someone with the wit and skill to bring down even the biggest of machines.

She answers the call to Meridian because she hears that Aloy asked for all hunters who could make the journey. Aluki only desires the hunt in these new, green lands, and she suspects that where Aloy is, the hunt will not be far behind.

She’s right, of course: at Meridian the fighting is thick and cloying and she downs with glee machines rife with red corruption. Aluki spots Aloy moving towards the pulsing Spire with a purpose and raises her spear in recognition of a fellow hunter.

  * Ourea



Aloy comes in a time of great uneasiness for Ourea. The Spirit has stopped talking to her, her brother has forbidden another rescue attempt, and she does not know what her next step should be.

Aloy’s presence gives her a hope that she had thought long abandoned. She urges her to challenge Aratak, so take control of the werak, in order to save the Spirit, and Aloy complies – it’s almost a shock to her that Aloy does so.

Ourea has seen Aloy’s drive and zeal and knows that she will restore the Spirit to its rightful place, and defeat the demon. That’s why, when the time comes, she has no regrets and no hesitation as she plunges the spear into the access port: she will do her own part in ensuring the Spirit’s freedom, even at the cost of her own life. 

  * Aratak



Aloy is one of the least worthy challengers that Aratak has faced. But she is backed by his sister, which gives him pause: Ourea rarely makes bad bets, and she seems confident in her choice of champion.

The challenger wins the challenge, and Aratak can only give way – she is the better hunter, even if she is ignorant of Banuk ways. So Aratak follows her into the place where he swore he would never go again – and they survive, and prevail, even at great cost to himself, and his sister.

Ourea is gone, but Aloy is still here. She introduces him to CYAN, who is a creature unlike any other that Aratak has met: and the change that CYAN brings to Aratak and the werak is Aloy’s doing.

  * Ikrie



Aloy is the sun on snow and the bite of a storm in the air: a promise that the future will come, and that all things, eventually, will pass. It’s a feeling that drags Ikrie out of the self-imposed prison around her heart that she erected after Mailen left – and for that, Ikrie is beyond grateful.

Aloy’s warm, humorous presence is a balm that Ikrie can feel healing her soul, even when she isn’t by Ikrie’s side. Slowly, slowly, Ikrie pulls herself together, like a tree that frees itself of snow after a storm – gradually, she bends back up straight.

She credits Aloy with the change, for being there to listen to Ikrie and validate her in a way that she doesn’t think anyone ever has before – to sit seriously and bend her ear to Ikrie’s woes and not judge her for her feelings. Ikrie feels like a plant in spring because of it – growing and flowering from exposure to the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to do a style thing with this one, and I think it turned out pretty good, hey. I will probably write a fic for each day of HZD week but uh.... maybe just not in HZD week lmao


End file.
